vsfightingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Cage
SummaryEdit John Carlton, commonly known as Johnny Cage is a Hollywood movie star that decided in both timelines to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament to prove himself as a fighter, while in the original timeline he was killed by Motaro during the invasion of Earthrealm, in the current one he was able to survive and marry Sonya Blade. However, after their daughter, Cassie was born, Johnny and Sonya split up due to her focusing mostly with her work and spending less time with her family. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B | 7-C Name: Johnny Cage; real name is John Carlton Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 29, in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Movie Star Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Can increase his strength, speed and durability with his energy, Can throw energy balls | All previous abilities, Can create a spectral clone of himself, Can unlock Red Shadow Mode when low on health, Resistance to Cold Temperatures | All previous abilities, Can cover himself in green energy to protect himself Attack Potency: Small Building level (Able to do this and improved upon Armageddon where he gained the upper hand against a weakened Shinnok Duplicate) | At least City Block level+ (Far improved from Mortal Kombat IX where he was defeated in several matches) | Town level (Defeated Shinnok) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Shinnok) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least City Block Class+ | Town Class Durability: Small Building Class | At least City Block level+ | Town level (Can withstand a blow from Shinnokwithout receiving any injuries) Stamina: High | High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His shades, brass knuckles, nunchaku, and a photo for his fans. Intelligence: Above Average, skilled actor and combatant. Weaknesses: Is rather arrogant and full of himself, has a bit of issue with getting through to some people. He is still 100% human compared to most of his opponents, thus can be fatally injured. | Loved ones have to be in danger for him to go into the Inner Power state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Kick: Cage slides across the floor with one foot at a steady speed, followed by a green-colored afterimage and connects with a kick to the torso of his opponent with the other one. * Eclipse Kick: The more powerful incarnation of the Shadow Kick, which leaves a red trail. The range and damage of this technique is augmented, and Johnny Cage is armored while performing the kick. * Forceball: Cage throws a green bolt of energy at the enemy. ** Double Low Ball/Double High Ball: Johnny fires a second ball in a straight direction at his opponent. * High Green Orb: A higher version of the curved energy bolt. * Triple Green Orb: Johnny shoots 3 low green orbs one after another. * Split Punch: One of Cage's most memorable moves where he does a split and punches the opponent in the groin. ** Nutcracker: Does the Split Punch, but turns Cage's fist green with energy for more damage. * Green Shadow Uppercut: Cage would leap into the air and deliver an uppercut with his elbow which launched his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. * Red Shadow Uppercut: A faster version of the move, which leaves a red trail. * Sliding Uppercut: A new move given to Cage that has him do the split and rise up in the air delivering an uppercut to the opponent (this may resemble the "Shadow Uppercut" and the "Split Punch" combined). * Flipkick: Cage does a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green trail ** Ultra Flipkick: Leaves a red trail, as well as following up with a Red Shadow Uppercut. * Ball Buster: Cage taunts his opponent. If, during this time, they attack him, he parries them and performs a triple Split Punch in the opponent's groin area. As they double up, he jumps and then slams his elbow on their back, dealing damage to their spine. * Kasting Kall: Cage delivers a sweet chin to his opponent's head, snapping their jaw. Then, Cage proceeds to forcefully pull their head into his knee with such force that shatters their skull. To end it, Cage then does a backflip, with his foot sending his opponent upwards, but not without snapping their neck. Key: Base (Original Timeline) | Base (Current Timeline) | Inner Power (Current Timeline)